He Came Back
by ForneverLightning
Summary: He left for a year and never came back to me. He promised me marriage and his return. I wonder if he still loves me. He would've came back if he did right? Maybe he doesn't... How wrong I was! NaLu


I walked threw the beautiful grassy plains and glanced up. My eyes softened at the beautiful stars in the night sky.

It's been one year. One year and he hasn't come back to me. He said it would only take a few months, but it didn't go as planned it seems.

I didn't want him to leave, but he had too. I cried, but he told to stay strong and live. He promised me he'll come back. The word 'promised' rang in my head like a bell.

He made more than one promise that day. He made another, but this one had more depth.

_"I don't want you to leave me." I feel my heart slowly dying out as I stared into his black eyes. Tears were now forming._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to." The dam breaks and I pour out onto him. He hugs me and kisses me on my forehead. _

_"I promise that I'll come back to you and... We'll get married."_

_I stand there dumbfounded as I try to process what he said. Did he just propose to me?_

_I forced a smile and blushed. He grabbed my head with his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. I'm shocked at first, but I regain my composure and kiss him back._

_We pull back, but my tears are still showering him. Tears of sadness and tears of happiness. But I have to smile. Smile for him._

_"And when you ask the question, I'll say yes."_

_He smiled and turned around. "Bye... For now." He walks away and boards a bus heading towards the airport. The bus got smaller and smaller by each passing second until I realized.._

_He was gone..._

Ever since then, all my smiles have been forced and fake. I know. I know that I can smile for real if I see him again.

Tears are forming and I quickly blink to keep them at bay. I start to walk once more and try to stop thinking about him. But I can't.

I loved him, but I wonder if he still loved me. He would've came back if he did... Right?

As I judged his love, I see a familiar figure in the backround and narrow my eyes to get a better view. I gasp and tremble.

That pink hair.

That white scarf.

He turns to my direction and stares at me. He releases a smile that I wanted to finally see again. The one that told me he was home.

Those eyes.

That smile.

I slowly walk towards him until I realize that I'm running. All his features are the same and I now know who he is.

I launch myself onto him and embrace him with a bone crushing hug. He hugs me back afterwards and kisses my temple. I look up and I see that wonderful smile.

"I'm back!"

I dig my face into his shirt and sob. I can feel my hair being stroked and my back being rubbed.

"I'm glad."

He grabs my waist and picks me up, twirling me in circles. We laugh together and fall. He stands up and extends a hand. I grab it and his pulls me up. I stare into his eyes, waiting. Only one thing remains.

"Hey, Luce."

Here it comes. "Yeah?"

"I want to make serious changes to our relationship."

Changes? What did he mean by that? I hope that he isn't breaking... It pains me to say the whole sentence. "What changes?"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

I feel my heart sink and I'm about to release another batch of waterworks. I hear him laugh and I stare at him in confusion. Though I have to ask him. "Are you break-"

"I want to be your husband." He pulls out a tiny box and opens it. He bends down to one knee and extends his hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I stand there shocked and I then realized what he just asked. I blush madly and deeply smile. I feel tears slithering down my cheeks and I throw myself on him.

"Yes! A hundred times, yes! Make me yours, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gladly!" We kiss once more and fight for control with our tongues. I pull back, a idea coming in my head.

"We can make our first child right now!" He blushed and chuckled nervously. "R-Right now! In public!"

"Idiot! I meant in my home!"

"O-Oh! I can't right now!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because I have a date."

"With who!?"

"Not Lucy Heartfilia!"

My smile vanished from my face. I feel my body getting weak. He's already leaving me. Why would he propose to me and then go on a date with another woman? "What? Are you cheating on me!?"

"No, weirdo! Why would I cheat on you?"

"Then-"

"I have a date with Lucy Dragneel!"

My face turns red with anger and I slap him in the face. "Natsu, stop doing that! You make me nervous when you say things like that!"

He laughs. I know he's enjoying this. I enjoy it too. His smiles. His laughs. I can never stay mad at my pink idiot. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Luce!"

I don't know why, but I have this feeling to shout my name out loud. I feel myself getting ready until he speaks. I mumble 'thank you' and he doesn't hear me. Good!

"Luce, are we going?"

I stop and nod in understanding. "Sure, but where?"

"To a resturant I know! Call it my proposal dinner!" He picks me up bridal style and runs.

"W-Wait! N-Natsu!" He pauses and stares at me. "What is it?"

"Your not going into a place holding me like this!"

He whines and pouts. "Why not?"

"It's embarassing!"

"So? We're engaged aren't we!?" He runs and I sigh in defeat. I can't believe what I gotten myself into, but I'm glad I did. I can finally live life with my precious idiot. He kept his promises.

We're getting married.

And.

He came back.

* * *

A/N: I felt happy inside and I made this. I hoped you liked it and if you didn't well.. Sorry I couldn't make you happier!

Till next time


End file.
